1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable golf equipment and more particularly relates to portable golf ball cleaners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls, by nature, contact the ground multiple times throughout the course of a golf game and can become soiled repeatedly, conceivably with each contact. The collected debris can adversely affect the flight of the ball and consequently, the player's overall game and score. Golfers are generally allowed to clean their golf ball once it reaches the green and before teeing it up on each hole. It is especially important that the ball is free of dirt and debris before putting, because if the ball is not clean, it cannot roll accurately to the hole, causing missed putts and a higher score.
To facilitate cleaning dirty golf balls, cleaning devices are commonly located next to each tee box. Large mechanical devices can be used to clean multiple balls at once and are generally effective for removing dirt. During a game, however, players rarely take the time and energy to run their golf ball through a complicated device before teeing it up. In addition, the cleaning devices are often fixed and require a certain amount of water supply to function properly. The water sometimes evaporates, or golf course maintenance crews fail to keep the devices filled with water, making it difficult for the golfers.
To clean balls during a game, golfers commonly use a damp towel or the equivalent. Wet towels that are carried to the green, however, often dampen surrounding objects and materials during transport and can be inconvenient. In addition, the towels tend to dry out during the course of a round. Consequently, golfers typically carry a dry towel, which is generally ineffective for cleaning hardened soil. The towels, both wet and dry, often fall off of the golf cart or get lost or misplaced. In the absence of a towel or suitable cleaning device, some golfers wipe off the debris onto their clothing, while others spit onto the ball or even lick it, which can present health risks, particularly due to the chemical fertilizers sprayed on the course and the greens.